Anthropomorphic
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: "It was the only word to describe these feelings he held deep within himself... to describe this intense... need that nagged at his mind and muddled his thoughts." Sebastian believes he is becoming a little too human. Well, we can't have that now can we?
1. Anthropomorphic

ChibiKit- ….. I don't even know where to begin in explaining where this idea came from. I swear something is seriously wrong with me…

_**Disclaimer**_- (looks around) (blinks) oh... you were looking for the person who owns Kuroshitsuji… sorry to disappoint.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

_**- START -**_

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Anthropomorphic.

That was the only word to describe these… feelings he was harboring deep within himself. The only way to describe this _**need**_ that nagged at his mind and muddled his thoughts.

Oh how the mighty have fallen indeed.

Sebastian sighed as he wrapped gauze around his master's bleeding hand, gently applying pressure to try and ease he blood flow that was pouring from the rather deep gash upon his master's palm.

Really, who grabs the blade of a sword?

"That was very reckless of you young master, you could have severely injured yourself," Sebastian scolded, pressing the last strap of gauze into place before beginning to clear away the blood stained towel and supplies, discarding his soiled gloves along the way.

Who knew one so small could contain so much blood.

"Shut up Sebastian," Ciel huffed, bringing his now bandaged hand to his lap as he turned his head to the side, ignoring his demon butler as he cleaned up the bathroom with quick and sure movements.

His hand was throbbing with pain in such a way that caused his fingers to twitch and head swim from the blood loss he obtained during the fight and on the way back to the mansion. But even these annoying reactions could not contain the smile that bloomed on his lips.

He had finally gotten that brat Trancy and hopefully the little monster bled to death.

The thought made him smirk with glee and give a satisfied chuckle as he pictured a squirming spider lying on its back, its broken legs thrashing uselessly as it slowly died underneath the paw of a guard dog.

That particular thought made him even happier.

"Is something funny Bocchan?" Sebastian asked softly from across the bathroom, placing the tools in their proper places before making his way to his master and picking him up from under his arms, helping the small child down from the countertop.

It wasn't the ideal place to bandage a mangled hand but at the time the demon couldn't have cared less for where he tended to his master. At the time the only thing that had been on his mind was to stop the bleeding.

"_My Master ordered me to steal Ciel Phantomhive from Sebastian Michaelis,"_

"_He is __**my **__Bocchan."_

That dreaded anthropomorphic again.

"Nothing in particular, just hoping that Alois Trancy is unable to recover from that stab wound and dies in the arms of that emotionless demon of his," Ciel smirked, chuckling once more as Sebastian slowly placed him on his bed, beginning to work on the fastening of his blood stained clothes.

"I see."

Within seconds the room was quiet, only the faint sound of clothes being removed and replaced breaking the otherwise still silence.

Mismatched eyes watched silently as a contract baring hand slipped a button through its respectful hole, entranced as the seal glowed in the candle light, a dark black standing out on otherwise pale flawless skin.

Suddenly Sebastian's voice broke through the silence, his hands still busy with Ciel's nightwear, not even looking up to address the smaller male. "Is something wrong Bocchan?"

Blinking softly to clear his mind Ciel gave a small huff of annoyance, crossing his arms slightly, only to hiss in pain when the movement caused pain to skyrocket up his hand.

"The young master must be careful. Human's do not heal as quickly as demons and therefore you must be cautious with how much movement and pressure you put on your injury," the demon butler sighed, slowly uncrossing his master's arms, only to continue his work of buttoning up Ciel's shirt.

"Since when have you cared about injuries to my person Sebastian?" Ciel asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, arching one eyebrow arrogantly as Sebastian finished the last button on his nightshirt. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you actually cared about me. But then again that would be ridiculous, seeing as how you are a demon and therefore have no feelings to express otherwise."

"_You stole Young Master from me back then. You took my precious Bocchan's soul."_

Standing to his feet Sebastian gave a light bow, red eyes blazing brightly as he smiled down at his master, amusement dancing in his fire lit eyes.

"Caring for my master is part of my duty as a butler. It is only natural that I would be able to do this," he purred, smiling a little too kindly as he folded the soiled clothes and placed them in the wash basket to be cleaned the next morning.

"Tch."

Sebastian ignored the eye roll his master gave him as the child made himself comfortable under the clean linens, unable to suppress a smirk when he thought of the Trancy child, afraid of the dark, calling out to his demon butler for comfort. It truly was a humorous thought.

"_I sense an extraordinary will in you, a strong attachment to that particular soul."_

"_Of course, for I am a demon. You have a master as well."_

Anthropomorphic.

With a soft breath Sebastian blew out the candles, watching as his young master succumbed to sleep, his small body rising and falling with his deep even breathes. The child was asleep faster than normal. Then again it wasn't every day that one is engaged in a sword fight that results in a slit open hand and a major amount of blood loss.

His young master could be so careless at time.

As he watched Sebastian couldn't help but begin to think. Think of all that he and his young master had been through. From their first meeting and the creation of their contract-

_"Once one has rejected faith it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven."_

_"Would someone who believed in God summon you?"_

"_Then I will ask thee but once. Is it thy wish to form a contract with me?"_

_"Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!"_

-the Jack the Ripper case that took his young master's aunt…

"_I have no interest in a disappointing woman like you!"_

"_Sebastian… what are you doing? I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper… It's not over yet."_

-obtaining that wretched hell hound Pluto…

"_I beg of you, is there no way he can be taken to Lord Ciel's mansion? If he's under Sebastian's tutorage, I believe Pluto will become a wonderfully obedient dog_

"_Well I am one hell of a butler but-"_

"_That sounds fine."_

"_Are you serious, Bocchan?"_

-fighting the fallen angel Angela…..

"_Bocchan, before I count to ten, can you keep on living?_

"_Aa."_

"_Then let's begin."_

The Bocchan he knew was no more. But slowly, oh so slowly, his master was returning, the master he gazed upon all those years ago, lying in filth, grim, blood, and the seed of men, his small body broken and fragile but his soul strong and black.

_What was happening to him?_

Sebastian suppressed a low growl, his red eyes flaring violet, his ungloved hands clenching at his side, his seal burning bright.

He had been human for far too long. This was getting rather ridiculous.

"_Say…. Have your demonic senses weakened after devoting so much to that human's soul?"_

He didn't understand it! There was just no way!

"_Oh. I never noticed."_

He was the perfect butler, a demon! He should have been aware of all of that sneaky spider's tricks. He should have been aware and able to counter! But he was becoming… he was starting to feel…

"_I will follow you no matter where you go. Even if the throne crumbles and the brilliant crown rust, even if the empty shells of pawns pile up and we rest upon their decaying bodies…"_

Human….

"_I will lie beside your small form. And until the last bell tolls, until that time…"_

Swiftly leaving the room Sebastian began to wander the mansion, power radiating from him like a furnace and he had to quickly reign in his control or else the whole mansion would come down around them due to the intensity of the demonic energy he omitted.

How could this have happened? He was a demon, a being of sin and temptation. He did not_** feel**_ anything for a human besides the usual hunger, desire to corrupt, and disgust.

"_Do not betray me and do not leave my side!"_

And yet…

"_My young master is unlike any human you have ever come across."_

His precious Bocchan was so unlike any human_** he **_had ever come across. So pure, like freshly fallen slow, and yet so dark and soiled, his heart as black as the night and his soul as tainted and corrupted as any demon could ever wish for. He was the perfect master. His beloved Ciel!

But he should not feel this way! He should _**feel **_at all!

He still held that desire to consume his young master, to taste his soul on his lips and devour all that his young master was. And yet he also held a strange desire to… to cherish his Bocchan… a strange feeling of wanting to keep the young male around rooted deep in his mind.

But this cannot be! He was a demon, a son of hell! He did not… he could not feel….

"_Sebastian… stay by my side."_

Love...

No… it couldn't be that for even now he had the desire to see his master suffer, to hear him scream and writhe in agony as his soul was ripped from his tiny frame. Even now he still felt the desire to corrupt and taint and soil the boy he called his charge. Even now he longed to see his master's blood spill again, to paint the ground in that precious red that pumped through his master's veins.

Surely he could not feel… _that disgusting human emotion_ if he still held the desires that made him a true demon.

Could he…?

Giving a soft shake of his head Sebastian chose to ignore further thought and focused on the task at head; walking the halls of the mansion like a phantom, making sure everything was in place and as it should be.

Something must be done.

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

"Ouch!"

A soft sigh, a shake of the head.

"Bocchan I told you, you must be careful if you wish for your hand to heal."

"You do not give me orders dog!"

Sebastian sighed once again, taking his master's small hand into his larger one to inspect the bandaged covered limb, closing his eyes in exasperation when he noticed that blood was flowing once again.

"Now you've gone and opened it… again. How do you ever hope for your hand to heal if you continue to reopen the wound?" the demon butler asked, placing a hand to his temple in annoyance before he released his master's hand, only to scoop the child into his arms and head towards the master's bedroom.

"Sebastian! Put me down this instant!"

"Bocchan I must redress your wound, you're bleeding through the gauze I just put on it," Sebastian cooed, ignoring his thrashing master as he made his way towards Ciel's bedroom, pushing the door open with a small flick of his powers.

"That does not give you the right to carry me around like some child! Now put me down! That's an order!" Ciel continued to scream, flailing his arms and legs madly before he was unceremoniously dropped onto his bed, Sebastian smiling innocently above him.

"Yes, My Lord."

"You're not funny," Ciel growled, righting himself on the bed as Sebastian made his way to the bathroom, only to return mere seconds later with the gauze and tap.

"I was not trying to be amusing Bocchan. Does the young master wish for me to be so?" Sebastian asked innocently, kneeling before his master and blinking with innocent (hah!) red eyes before he began to unwrap Ciel's hand, nimble fingers working elegantly.

"Shut up Sebastian."

"Understood."

Silence reigned supreme in the slightly lit bedroom as the kneeling demon undressed and redressed the bleeding gash, taking in a deep breathe to capture the scent of his master's blood, the smell tickling his senses and making his head swim.

"What is it with demon's and their fascination with blood, I'll never understand," Ciel huffed from above, the fingers of his injured hand twitching slightly before falling still.

"Blood is the very life source that keeps humans alive. Without it the human body would cease to exist. Demons can smell and sense that blood young master. The way it pumps through the human veins, the way it courses through the heart, and the way it stills when the life is finally drained from the human body. It is something sacred and precious to both demons and angels my lord, for without it there would be no humans-"

"-meaning no food for hungry demons like you."

"My young master is very clever. The human blood also reflects their soul. My young master's blood is just as tainted and black as his soul, so it is only natural that it would affect me the way it does."

"And that demon Claude."

"As well as any demon. Bocchan is very rare among humans, with his heart full of revenge and hatred; it is only natural that any demon would want him."

"But you won't allow any of them to have me… will you Sebastian?" Ciel asked with a self-satisfied smirk, looking down at his knight with a cold, clever blue eye.

"Of course not Bocchan, for I am-"

"-one hell of butler."

"Exactly."

As Ciel watched Sebastian a thought came to his head and he chuckled, single blue eye lighting up with mischief and sin. He truly did love to mess with Sebastian, to break that impassive façade he wore daily.

This would be very entertaining.

"Hmmmm… blood tempts the tempter huh?" the child mused, a dark smirk coming to his young face before he tore his hand from Sebastian's grip, ripping away the gauze only to present the demon with his still bleeding hand, his other reaching up to tear away his eye patch.

"It is not wise for the young master to tempt me," Sebastian warned, a dark note coming to his voice as he stared into the eyes of his master, his spine going ridged from where he kneeled.

"Sebastian, clean away the blood, like a good dog."

"Young Master-"

"That's an order."

Sebastian stifled a growl, red eyes flashing violet as he gripped his master's hand and brought it to his lips, still keeping eye contact with the little imp above him who was watching him with amused mismatched eyes, his supple lips pulled up into a smirk.

Fine, Ciel wanted to play. He could play.

Grabbing the soft flesh by the wrist Sebastian slowly ran his agile tongue up his master's palm, his once red eyes shifting to violet instantly and staying that way, sharp fangs peaking from behind soft, cool lips.

Ciel watched with rapt attention as Sebastian cleaned his hand, suddenly feeling that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Trying to break Sebastian cool façade was one thing, but he was beginning to believe that this was not a very smart move on his part.

To tempt a demon was a dangerous game to play; he of all people should know that.

Time to take control of his knight.

"Enough Sebastian," he huffed, expecting the other to instantly release his hand, but instead those gloved covered fingers only gripped tighter, bringing the hand closer, and now he could defiantly feel fangs against his skin.

"Sebastian-"

"The young master ordered me to clean his hand with my tongue, it would be a blemish on my reputation as a butler if I were to not see the order through," Sebastian purred against the wounded skin, sending ripples of pain through Ciel's body.

"Listen here demon-"

"The young master should know better than to tempt the devil," came the dark voice from below, and then Ceil found himself on his back, his arms forced above his head, his body pinned by Sebastian's weight.

This was bad!

"Sebastian get off me! That's an-"

A slick tongue wormed its way into his open mouth, silencing any further protest as it wiggled and squirmed against his teeth and gums, swiping across his own tongue in rhythmic pulses that sent shockwaves down his spine and left his limbs tingling.

Oh hell no!

With an angry snarl Ciel bit viciously into the twitching tongue, feeling a moment of triumph as blood gushed into his mouth, only to gasp when the taste of chocolate flooded his palate as a soft growl of approval vibrated against his lips.

Stupid masochistic-

Suddenly Sebastian lifted his head, blood dripping from his lips as he smirked down at his glowering master who began to spit the demon's blood from his mouth, painting his lips, cheeks, and neck with the crimson red color, making the demon purr in pleasure.

"The young master looks so beautiful covered in blood, just like that night all those years ago."

"Sebastian release me this instant!" Ciel cried, thrashing his body about, trying to dislodge the seated butler, his arms straining and flexing in the iron grip. Since when was Sebastian so heavy?

"That's an-"

Another kiss silenced him, this one full of blood and spit as Sebastian maneuvered his tongue within Ciel's mouth, keeping their lips sealed until his master was struggling for breath, only pulling away long enough for Ciel to take in a shuddering, much needed breath of air before he sealed their lips once more, the blood and saliva mixture running down his master's mouth in rivulets.

Oh yes, this was just what his demonic nature needed to refresh itself.

It was going to be so much fun watching his master break underneath him.

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

– _**END – **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

ChibiKit-…. Again, I swear something is seriously wrong with me! Okay so I was planning on writing a lemon, but then I thought, hey, why not let the readers decide. So if you want a lemon, just tell me in a review.

Let me known if there are any mistakes.

Oh and-

**_Anthropomorphic_**- attribution of human characteristics to an animal or non-living things, phenomena, material states and objects or abstract concepts.


	2. Demonized

ChibiKit- Okay so you guys asked for a lemon and I got you one….. the problem is… it turned out slightly darker then I intended… so I'm telling you now, be warned. I'm serious this is darker then my usual stuff. So if you don't like the fact that Sebastian is a demon and is cruel then leave. I don't want any flames or someone reporting me for this. I'm serious you guys.

I really hope that I kept them in character, for this is not like my normal lemons for these two (crosses fingers)

_**Warnings- blood during foreplay, shota, Sebastian being a demon, angst, dark themes, slight OOC **_(gawd I hope not) _**manipulation of a child.**_

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0 - START- 0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

He couldn't breathe.

That was all his clouded brain could process at the moment.

He couldn't breathe.

Every gasp of air he took in wasn't enough, causing his small lungs to feel inflamed and sore, clenched tightly beneath his heaving ribs as he frantically tried to drag in air, any air at all.

He couldn't breathe.

A moist tongue was flicking and twitching within his mouth while sharp fangs bit and nipped at his swollen, reddened lips. He could feel as they broke the skin, tearing it ever so slightly while an eager tongue lapped the blood away, savoring it, only to return for more seconds later.

A clawed hand held his wrists high above his head, pinned there with ridiculous strength while the other ripped at his clothing, tearing it from his tiny body with little effort, tossing the shredded remains aside, not caring where they landed.

He still couldn't breathe.

"Sebas-"

Again he was cut off by that forceful tongue that refused to leave his mouth, even for a moment, almost as if it were trying to bury deep within his body and implant itself there, forever becoming a part of him. It claimed and twisted and enjoyed, tasting everything his small mouth had to offer and then some, placing its saliva coated mark on everything.

Wasn't it enough that he owned his soul?

Finally Sebastian let up, allowing him to drag in frantic gasps of airs, his lungs burning from the prolonged torture, stretching almost excruciatingly as they filled with much needed oxygen, desperate in their need to fill up.

His chest heaved painfully as he gulped in mouthfuls of air, his body shuddering with the effort, tiny body trembling under the heated one above him.

But in a matter of seconds that air, the air he had struggled so hard to take in, the air he had frantically fought for was dragged from his body maliciously as that agile, wicked, _**disgusting**_ tongue lapped at the jumping pulse in his neck, fangs grazing it almost lovingly.

Again, he couldn't breathe.

Words seemed too hard to form, but still he tried, struggling to get his numb tongue, that now felt like lead within his gaping mouth, to work. It was a tougher challenge then he had anticipated and all that came out were gurgled sounds, frantic noises that held his panic and anger.

"Come now Bocchan, surely I have taught you better grammatical skills then that," that dark, velvety voice whispered against his neck, vibrating against his skin very softly, sounding like honey to his ears.

Or poison.

"Sebas…" a harsh pant, a faint moan, and he tried again. "Sebastian… I did not… did not order you to do this… get… get off me!"

It came out weaker than he had intended.

He could feel a smirk against his skin.

"The young master ordered me to clean away the blood, 'like a good dog', and the young master is covered in it, so therefor I am following through with my master's orders, after all, what would we do if I couldn't even perform such a simple task," the demon cooed at his neck, and Ciel could feel the amused smirk stretching further against his skin, making him grit his teeth rage and irritation.

"Release me! That's an order!"

"Of course Bocchan… after I have finished with the first order."

Why that sneaky, wicked, silver tongued-

"Ahhhh!"

A warm trickle of blood oozed down his neck, painting his fair skin red, and Ciel couldn't hold back a shiver as that same wicked tongue that had plundered his mouth so ruthlessly lapped it up like warm milk, rubbing and flicking like a cat.

Neko baka!

"I mean it Sebastian! Unhand-"

A sharp nail dragged across his nipple harshly, turning the pale skin pink with the force and Ciel arched, his head tossing back while his back snapped like a bow, forcing his chest harder into those sharp claws that plucked and twisted his sensitive nub into tenderness.

"Sebas- Sebastian!"

A soft chuckle fluttered across his throat and he flushed in mortification, realizing exactly what he had just done.

"Oya, Oya… such a strong reaction for such a vicious touch… does the young master enjoy pain..?" Sebastian purred, and those claws were on his chest again, pulling and twisting and tugging, sending jolts of pleasant pain rippling along his nerves like fire.

"Nghnnn! Sebas… tian!"

He could _**NOT**_ be enjoying this! This was Sebastian, his butler, his demon, his _**dog**_! His touch should not burn like fire; his voice should not melt like cool chocolate; his body should not feel so… _**good**_ when pressed against his own.

Surely he had lost his sanity.

Another vicious bite to his neck and then that tongue was moving once more, making its way down his neck, his collarbone, his chest, swirling and dancing teasingly along his flesh while spidery fingers leapt along his skin, skimming his sides and scratching at his stomach with vicious nails, raising long lines of red across his supple young flesh.

He should not be enjoying this.

And yet…..

"The young master is so… sensitive," the demon chuckled, dipping his head slowly to swirl his tongue around a red, budded nipple, dragging a sharp gasp from equally red, parted lips.

"D-don't."

It was weak even to his own ears (the smirk against his flesh only proved it), but his swimming head could not conjure anything else. It was as if he were underwater, his thoughts scattered and far away, slipping through his fingers like sand, teasing him with their closeness, only to flee when Sebastian touched him, licked him, _brushed against him_, leaving the fuzzy, clouded haze that dragged him further under and prevented his escape.

A part of him didn't want to.

_**Surely**_ he had lost his sanity.

Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle, the sound vibrating against his master's chest, causing the tiny body to shudder and twist.

His master was so breathtaking with his supple skin flushed a pretty pink, his full lips red and swollen, parted as his little master tried to breathe, his tender skin painted with splatters of their mixed blood, decorated so nicely by his demon.

Sebastian was going to break him.

Piece by piece he was going to shatter his precious Bocchan, strip him of all that made him human, leaving behind nothing but a needy creature who craved the touch of his demon, the feel of his body being torn apart by sharp claws and even sharper fangs.

Sebastian purred at the thought.

Oh, his master would truly be lovely then!

Dragging his tongue across a sensitive side Sebastian got to work, pulling sound after delicious sound from his pretty master as he licked, sucked and bit, tasting sweat, skin and blood.

Maybe he could taste his master's tears before the night was over.

He worshiped a small navel, dipping and withdrawing his tongue until his master was gasping and thrashing, tiny hips bucking frantically.

He chuckled at the way such a small organ was rubbing against his chest, spreading clear dew across his clothing, seeking friction even while its owner still fought him, tiny wrist jerking to get free.

He smirked.

Such a stubborn human.

He forced pale thighs apart with his free hand, breathing in the scent of his master; so fresh, so young… so easy to defile.

A small cock stood at attention between small, trembling thighs, nestled within a tiny patch of curly blue/gray hair. It bobbed slightly in the cool bedroom air, flushed a pretty pink in its hardness while clear liquid budded at the top of the small head, trickling down the side like water, soaking the patches of hair, making them shimmer and glisten in the candle light of the room.

Sebastian licked his lips.

And plunged.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

A swift suck, a teasing lick, a small flick of the tongue, and little thighs parted further while tiny hands (having finally been released) gripped his hair, tugging and pulling and forcing him closer, forcing him deeper.

Even in this state his master wanted control.

Oh his precious master!

Thin hips bucked and rocked frantically, need and instinct taking over even while the child's hazy mind was still trying to comprehend the situation, confused by his body's desires, baffled by his animalistic impulses.

Such a young boy…. still so innocent even in his corruptness.

"Sebas… ohhhhhhh… hah…. hah…. Sebastian…. Sebastian…. Sebastian!"

His mouth was flooded by warm innocent seed and the demon smirked even while he sucked away, drinking down the essence of his master, taking in the raw energy the orgasm produced, lapping at the tiny twitching organ as he drank his fill.

He wasn't surprised. After all, his master was still a child.

Slowly Sebastian lifted his head, licking his lips sensuously as he gazed down at his panting master, taking in the flushed face, the wide eyes, the trembling frame, the glistening, sweat coated skin. And the best part was the small rivulets of blood that had mixed and smeared along his master's pretty skin, painting him red and pink.

He was the perfect picture of debouchment.

He perfect Bocchan.

Swiftly he threw away his black jacket, allowing it to flutter to the floor while he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs, his violet eyes never leaving his master's glazed mismatch ones.

"The young master is still coated in blood… allow me to finish my cleaning," he purred, dipping his head to begin all over again, dragging his dazed master back into the welcoming arms of pleasure and sin, awakening that desire starved creature that he knew lie dormant within his master.

As it did in every human.

He spent hours licking every crevice and patch of skin upon his master's body, leaving no part of the tiny frame untouched by his wicked tongue.

His fingers danced upon every surface; neck, chest, stomach, thighs, feet, back, dripping little cock, and then he started again, going from head to toe and all the spaced in between.

No part of his master was left pale. Some parts were painted red with blood that smeared and trickled like rain, decorating the pretty body even further.

Some parts were stained pink, like his master cheeks that flushed red when he touched his cock or nipples, or even that secret place hidden nested between his master's tiny thighs that was especially stained a pretty pink as it twitched and gaped open under his eyes and attention.

Some parts were turned purple, like his master's abused nipples that were covered in bruises from his constant pinching and twisting. Or his master's little cock that had turned purple some time ago as it repeatedly filled with blood; even after the three orgasms his master had already had throughout the night.

It was rather humorous to see his master's cum run clear.

At the moment Sebastian sat on the side of his master's bed, Ciel on his knees before him, his head bobbing up and down as he serviced his butler, the fabric of Sebastian's pants framing his flushed face, little tongue running timidly along the large red flesh, his tiny, inexperienced mouth stretched wide as he sucked and slurped loudly.

This was no longer the master he came into contract with all those years ago. This was a wanton child eager to experience all the pleasure a demon had to offer him.

"The young master is doing very well for one so unskilled," Sebastian purred softly, his seal baring hand weaving itself into the sweaty hair atop his master's head, tilting the little face up as he watched his contractor lick the head softly.

Mismatched eyes gazed up at him from below dark lashes and Sebastian lost it.

In a matter of seconds Ciel was in his lap, straddling his thighs as Sebastian positioned him above his member, little arms winding around his neck securely while Ciel moaned and mewled, his young body desperate.

What kind of butler would he be if he kept his master waiting?

"Ahhhh! Sebastian!"

Even for preparation.

Almost instantly he was forcing his master up and down his shaft, his ungloved hands holding the child's hips steady as he brought his up and Ciel's down.

"Ahh….. Ohhh... Sebastian... fuck… Sebastian… more!"

Still so demanding.

Growling low in his throat Sebastian rolled them, forcing Ciel into the mattress as he grabbed his master's straining thighs and forced them to bend to his chest, forcing himself deeper within the welcoming young body.

"Fuck! Sebastian..!"

Violet eyes watched every move, every twitch of the tiny body as powerful hips pistoned back and forth, clawed hands digging bloody indents into every patch of skin they came across.

"Bocchan…"

"Sebastian... harder… harder!"

Pulling himself from the bucking body Sebastian flipped Ciel onto his stomach, forcing the child onto his hands and knees before he draped his larger body over the smaller one, his opened white shirt brushing flushed skin, the fly of his pants pressed snuggly against clenching cheeks.

"If the young master wants to howl like a bitch, then I'll take him like one," he growled into a red ear before forcing himself back inside, chuckling when Ciel did indeed howl like a mutt in heat.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh, loud mewls, and low growls filled the room as the bed rocked back and forth with the demon's motions.

"Oh fuck! Sebastian… goanna… goanna…."

A deep voice rumbled in Ciel's ear and he moaned, his back snapping in an arch while he threw his head back with a loud cry.

"Come Bocchan…" it whispered, a soft tongue flicking at his ear. "Come for me."

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

Sebastian hummed as he finished wiping away the last traces of blood and cum from his master's unconscious form, smirking when tiny fingers twitched ever so slightly.

His master truly was an interesting creature.

Shrugging on his jacket and buttoning up his shirt Sebastian watched the slumbering child for a few more seconds, unable to stop a dark smirk from crawling onto his lips.

Whatever human impulses he had harbored were gone now, he was sure of it. After such a…. animalistic display he no longer felt that… feeling he had for some time now.

With a soft chuckle Sebastian turned to leave, the flickering candles blowing out as he passed.

"Sebastian….."

The soft voice caused him pause and the demon couldn't help but turn and stare at his still sleeping master, red eyes blinking softly.

Ciel still lie sleeping upon his bed, a small hand curled up near his mouth while still slightly swollen lips parted for breath. His bangs hung heavily in front of his face, obscuring one eye ever so slightly. His little chest raised and lowered with each deep, even breath, the duvet curled under his chin.

With a soft shake of his head Sebastian opened the door and walked away, choosing to ignore the curl in his chest.

After all, it was nothing to worry about.

For he was a demon and they did not feel such a disgusting human emotion as affection.

_**0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0 - END- 0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**0-0**_

_**0**_

ChibiKit-….. I'm not even going to comment… tell me if there's mistakes…


End file.
